fantasiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Ilha Brasil
A ilha Brasil, originariamente Hy Breasail, também chamada Hy Brasil, Hi-Brazil, Hybrazil, I-Breasil, Brazil,Brazille, Brazir, Brazi, Brazie, Bracil, Bracir, Bacil, Berzil, Braxil, Braxili, Buzille, O'Brasil, O'Brassil e Brisilge, é uma ilha mitológica irlandesa que foi representada em muitos mapas do Ocean Atlântico de 1325 a 1865. Juntamente com Mayda, foi uma das mais duradouras das ilhas legendárias do Atlântico. Sua localização mais usual é a sudoeste da Irlanda. Nos mapas, geralmente foi representada como sendo circular, com um estreito ou rio central que corria de leste a oeste ao longo de seu diâmetro. Esse traço foi aparentemente tomado à Ilha de São Brandão que possivelmente foi inspirada pela lenda de Hy Brasil e com a qual foi às vezes identificada, embora muitos mapas medievais e da Idade Moderna representem ambas, em posições distantes uma da outra. O mito irlandês [[Imagem:Dowth1775.jpg|right|thumb|300px|O morro artificial de Dowth ou Sidhe Breasail em 1775. A partir de 1847, foi usado como pedreira, o que reduziu seu volume pela metade]] right|thumb|300px|A mesma tumba nos anos 1960 right|thumb|300px|Mapa de Armagh, em 1885 O nome da ilha deriva do irlandês Hy-Breasail ("ilha de Breasal"), relacionada a Bresal ou Breasal, druida e mago dos sidhe, relacionado na mitologia irlandesa como Breasal Etarlam (Breasal, o Alto Rei do Mundo), Bregon Mac Míl ("Alto e Divino Filho do Mel"), Myno ("Corpo"), Ríangabur ("Rugido"), Rhydderch ("Exaltado") Riaguil, Riaghail, Righairled ("Rei"), Rhionganedd ("Prazer Excelente") e Roitheachtaigh ("Senhor das Rodas"). Etimologicamente, Breasal (forma arcaica, Bresual) vem do irlandês bress "luta, batalha" (Proto-Indoeuropeu *bhreiH, "quebrar") + Céltico *ual-os (PIE *wel-) "poder, força", de onde se derivaria *''Brestoualos'', "força da batalha". Um lenda o associa à tumba neolítica de Dowth (Dubhadh, em irlandês), no condado de Meath, conhecida também como Sidhe Breasail. Segundo uma lenda, Breasal tentou construir uma torre até o céu. Contratou homens para trabalhar para ele e sua irmã Eithne por apenas um dia, mas ela fez um feitiço para impedir o Sol de se pôr enquanto a obra não fosse concluída. Breasal violentou, porém, a irmã, o que quebrou o encanto e fez o Sol se pôr. A irmã disse então que "Dubhadh ("Escuridão", "Eclipse") será o nome deste lugar para sempre." Outro mito diz que Breasal ajudou Fuamach a destruir Etain com seus feitiços. Quando Breasal morreu, sua pira funerária (Barc Breasail) foi deixada à deriva no Oceano e o carregou até a ilha invisível chamada Hy Breasail, imaginada como uma terra de prazer perpétuo e festejos, análoga aos Campos Elísios da mitologia grega, onde Breasal reina sobre os mortos privilegiados, originalmente os heróis que perderam a vida em batalha. É também chamada Hy na-Beatha ("ilha da Vida"), Mag Mell ("Planície Feliz"), Mag Mon ("Planície dos Esportes), Tir Tairngiré ("Terra da Promissão"), Tir fo-Thuin ("Terra sob as Ondas"), Tir nam-Buadha ("Terra da Virtude"), Tir-nam-beo ("Terra dos Vivos") e Tir-nan-ôg ("Terra da Juventude"). Ali vivem também os Tuatha de Danaan que preferiram o exílio à vida subterrânea nos sidhe, como o deus do mar Manannán. Outra lenda refere-se a um Breasal milésio, pai de Ith e Laeg, que construiu uma torre em Bragança, Portugal, de onde, numa noite de inverno, seu filho Ith viu a Irlanda e decidiu visitá-la, o que levou os milésios a conquistarem a ilha aos Tuatha de Danaan, seus antigos donos. Há ainda um lendário rei Bresal Bó-Díbad ou Breasal Boidhiobhadh da Irlanda, filho de Rudraige, que reinou de 151 a 140 a.C. segundo uma tradição e de 210 a 199 a.C., de acordo com outra. Teria tomado o poder depois de matar seu predecessor, Finnat Már, e governado onze anos, durante os quais houve uma praga do gado (em irlandês antigo, bó díbad, "extinção das vacas") que deixou só um touro e uma novilha vivos. Foi morto por Lugaid Luaigne, filho de Finnat. Na Irlanda, Breasal ou Breasail veio a tornar-se um nome próprio relativamente comum. O santo irlandês Brecan (480 a.C.) tinha como nome anterior Breasal. Uí Breasail (“filhos de Breasal”) é um dos antigos clãs de Armagh, no nordeste da Irlanda. Seu território ao sul do lago Neagh, onde o alto Bann entra no lago, era originalmente chamado Uí Breasail Macha. Foi mais tarde chamado Clann Breasal ou, em inglês, Clanbrazil ou Clanbrassill. O Breasal do qual supostamente descendem foi filho de Felim, filho de Fiachra Casan, filho de Colla-da-Chrioch. Seu território pertenceu depois aos MacCanns e ao baronato de O'Neilland East. Os sobrenomes Brassil, Brazier, Brazil e Brazzill são comuns até hoje na Irlanda. A ilha Brasil nos mapas right|thumb|300px|A ilha Brasil em mapa de Magini de 1597, a sudoeste da Irlanda right|thumb|300px|Vista de Angra do Heroísmo (Ilha Terceira dos Açores), com o Monte Brasil ao fundo right|thumb|300px|Planta de Angra do Heróismo, com a península do Monte Brasil A primeira aparição da ilha surge no mapa de Angellinus Dalorto de Gênova (1325), como como uma ilha de grandes dimensões, discóide, no oceano Atlântico, ao sul da Irlanda. Também é encontrada no portulano Mediceen de 1381. Na carta de Picignano de 1367, há mesmo três delas: a primeira ao sul, sobre o paralelo de Gibraltar; a segunda a sudoeste da Irlanda, acompanhada por dois navios e por um homem devorado por serpentes; e a terceira ao norte da precedente, com um monstro que engole um homem e possui a inscrição “ie de Mayotus seu de Bracir”. A carta Catalã de 1375 e uma outra de 1384 chamam-lhe “Ie de Brazil” e o mesmo nome aparece no portulano de Mecia de Vila Destes (de 1413). A carta de Andrea Bianco (de 1436) a figura a oeste da Irlanda. A partir da descoberta dos Açores em 1427, alguns mapas identificaram a Ilha Brasil com uma delas, hoje conhecida como ilha Terceira (por ter sido descoberta depois de Santa Maria e São Miguel). É o caso do mapa de 1436 do veneziano Andrea Bianco, que a assinala como I. de Brazi. Já antes de 1500, a montanha sobre a península fronteira à capital dos Açores, Angra do Heroísmo (fundada em 1464, vila em 1478 e cidade em 1534), ostentava o nome de Monte Brasil, que ainda hoje mantém. Há quem diga que o nome do monte veio de um certo Pero Luís de Sousa do Brasil, que foi seu proprietário e ganhou o apelido depois de ter estado no Brasil e feito fortuna. Está documentado, entretanto, que Pero Luís vendeu essas terras a João Vaz da Costa Monte-Real, que faleceu em 1496, antes da descoberta de Cabral. Portanto, Sousa do Brasil ganhou o apelido do morro e não o contrário: o nome do Monte Brasil lhe era anterior. Seus descendentes incluem várias famílias com o sobrenome Brasil, inclusive a gaúcha Assis Brasil, que inclui o embaixador Joaquim Francisco de Assis Brasil e o escritor Luiz Antonio de Assis Brasil. O Monte Brasil forma duas baías, a Baía de Angra, ou simplesmente Angra, a Leste, que deu o nome à cidade, e a Baía do Fanal, a Oeste. É um vulcão extinto, que abriga uma reserva florestal e o Castelo de São João Baptista. No mapa de Fra Mauro de 1459 onde está desenhada uma ilha de nome Brazil, também a oeste da Irlanda, com a inscrição: Queste isole de Hibernia son dite fortunate, classificando-a assim como uma das “ilhas afortunadas”. Um mapa catalão de 1480 representa duas “Illa de Brasil”, uma ao sudoeste da Irlanda, sua localização mais usual, outra ao sul da também legendária ''“Illa verde”''. Aparece também no mapa de Ptolomeu de 1519, num Atlas da Biblioteca de medicina de Montpellier desenhado pouco depois da viagem de Magalhães e no mapa Ramusio de 1556. Um século e meio depois da colonização dos Açores, continuava-se a colocar uma Ilha do Brasil a oeste ou a nordeste da ilha do Corvo. Os Atlas de Ortelius e de Mercator registram também o nome. O mapa português designado por “Egerton 2303″ (de 1508-1510) mostra uma ilha “Bracil” ao largo de Galway. Ainda na General Chart of the Atlantic de J. Purdy , "corrigida para 1830," o "Rochedo Brasil, alto" (Brazil Rock (high)) é assinalado, sem indicação de qualquer dúvida sobre sua existência, nas coordenadas 51° 10' N e 15° 50' W. Em um mapa de correntes marítimas de A.G.Findlay, datado de 1853, o nome volta a aparecer. Já na 12ª edição da Memoir Descriptive and Explanatory of the N. Atlantic Ocean (1865), também de Purdy, a existência de Brasil e algumas outras ilhas legendárias é brevemente discutida e rejeitada. Avistamentos Expedições saíram de Bristol em 1480 e 1481 para procurar a Ilha Brasil, e uma carta escrita pouco depois do retorno de John Cabot de sua expedição de 1497 relata que a terra por ele encontrada (hoje chamada Terra Nova) havia sido "descoberta no passado pelos homens de Bristol que encontraram Hy Brasil". Segundo um relato de 1674, o capitão irlandês John Nisbet, de Killybegs, Donegal, estava com a tripulação em águas familiares a oeste da Irlanda quando se viram no meio de um nevoeiro. Quando este se dissipou, o navio estava perigosamente perto de rochedos. O navio ancorou a uma profundidade de três braças ou fathoms (5,5 metros) e quatro membros da tripulação remaram até a costa para visitar Hy-Brasil. Passaram um dia na ilha e retornaram com prata e ouro que lhes foram dados por um velho que vivia ali. Quando a tripulação voltou à Irlanda, um segundo navio foi enviado, comandado por Alexander Johnson, que também teria encontrado a hospitaleira ilha e confirmado a história de Nisbet. Roderick O’Flaherty, em A Chorographical Description of West or H-Iar Connaught (1684) conta que “Há uma pessoa ainda viva, Morogh O’Ley, que imagina que esteve pessoalmente em O’Brasil por dois dias e viu para além dela as ilhas de Aran, Golamhead, Irrosbeghill e outros lugares no continente ocidental com que está familiarizado.” Outros navegadores alegaram ter visto a ilha ou mesmo desembarcado nela. A última vez em que a ilha Brasil teria sido divisada foi em 1872, quando o escritor T. J. Westropp e vários companheiros viram a ilha aparecer e desaparecer. Esta teria sido a terceira vez que Westropp a via, mas nessa viagem levou sua mãe e alguns amigos para verificar a existência da ilha. A ilha e o País [[Imagem:Caesalpiniasappan.jpg|right|thumb|300px|Sapam (Caesalpinia sappan), o pau-brasil original, da Índia]] [[Imagem:Caesalpinia_echinata_2.jpg|right|thumb|300px|Pau-brasil ou ibirapitanga (Caesalpinia echinata)]] A presença da "ilha Brasil" em mapas medievais já deu a muitos a impressão de que a terra e o nome do Brasil eram conhecidos desde o século XIV. Na verdade, a ilha legendária nada teve a ver com as terras da América. Alguns especularam que sua presença nos mapas e no imaginário dos navegadores influenciou, pela coincidência, a fixação do nome de "Brasil" à terra inicialmente chamada pelos portugueses de "Vera Cruz", mas não há provas disso. O nome do País deriva do pau-brasil, nome também conhecido desde a Idade Média e inicialmente usado para denominar uma madeira proveniente do Malabar e de Sumatra, da qual se extraía uma tintura vermelha (Caesalpinia sappan, chamada em inglês brezel wood ou sappanwood), hoje conhecida em português como pau-brasil-da-Índia, pau-de-tinta, tintureira ou sapam. A palavra "brasil" estava associada ao corante vermelho muito antes da descoberta e antes mesmo que a ilha Brasil aparecesse no mapa: é atestada desde 1193 em italiano (brasile) e desde 1377 em português. O fato de uma palavra semelhante existir no folclore celta com outro significado e etimologia é pura coincidência, embora possa ter ajudado a fazer o nome "pegar", já que estava associado a uma terra imaginária de além-mar. Só depois dos Descobrimentos o mesmo nome de brasil foi aplicado à madeira da Terra de Vera Cruz usada com o mesmo propósito, a ibirapitanga dos tupis (Caesalpinia echinata, chamada em inglês brazil wood), hoje conhecida como pau-brasil. O corante vermelho do pau-brasil era extraído por imersão da sua serragem em água fervente. Já o sapam, além desta técnica, fornecia um corante de melhor qualidade se extraído de um material esponjoso existente no seu cerne. A primeira referência documental surge num tratado comercial de 1193 entre o Duque de Ferrara, na Itália, e um seu vizinho, que incluí “grana de Brasill” em uma lista de produtos que também inclui incenso e índigo. A mesma frase , “grão de Brasil” se repete em uma carta do mesmo país cinco anos mais tarde. A repetida menção em documentos de teor público indica tratar-se de um artigo comercial comum no século XII. Possivelmente, podemos encontrar uma explicação em Marco Polo, sobre Lambri, no distrito de Sumatra, escreve: “Eles têm brasil (verzino) em grandes quantidades. Eles o plantam, e quando cresce até o tamanho de um pequeno rebento, o levam e transplantam; então o deixam crescer por três anos, quando o arrancam pela raiz”. Outras referências a “brasil” aparecem nas escalas dos portos de Barcelona e de outras cidades maritimas no século XIII. Em 1221 encontra-se “carrega de Brasill”, em 1243 “caxia de bresil” e, em 1252, “cargua de brazil”. Em 1312, na cidade de Dublin, surgem as palavras: “de brasile venali”. Admite-se que a palavra se refira a um tipo específico de madeira. Palavras como “carrega”, “caxia”, “cargua”, indicam que se tratava de um produto colocado em caixas. Ao contrário do que se costuma pensar, termo não deriva de "brasa", antes pelo contrário. Segundo o Dicionário Etimológico da Língua Portuguesa de José Pedro Machado (1952), o vocábulo se documenta em português, pela primeira vez, em 1377: “Jtem de Sene E de çofeína E de brasil que trouuerem ou leuarem também vezjnhos pagam dizjma...”, em Descobrimentos Portugueses, I, p. 53. O produto chegava a Portugal por intermédio de negociantes italianos, intermediários, durante os últimos séculos da Idade Média, entre a Europa e a Ásia. A origem do substantivo brasil estaria portanto, no italiano brasile que, conforme o Dicionário Etimológico Italiano: :''brasile: “(XII séc., Italia sett.); sorta di legno rosso orientale da tintori; cfr. fr. brésil (XII séc.), prov. brezil, spagn. brasil; lat. medioev. grana de brasile (a. 1193, Italia sett.), de kerka brisilli (a. 1163; Kerka=quercia), braxile (a. 1264, a Bologna), ecc., a sic. birczi, verczi, virzi (XVI sec., Scobar), dall´ar. wars una planta gialla simile al sesamo, oriunda dallo Jemen, con cui si prepara un´acqua usata contro i bitorzoli e una sostanza colorante ...Direttamente dall´arabo potrebbero derivare le voci calabr. virz´idda, biz´ z´idda cocciuola, piccola enfiatura, virz´ilu orzaiuolo, ecc., forme che presuppongono um agg. ar. warsi...”. A origem última seria então o vocábulo árabe uars, que designa certa “planta utilizada em tinturaria para dar o tom amarelo-avermelhado”; acontece, porém, que, ao lado dos verbos uarrasa (“tingir um tecido com aquela planta”) e aurasa (“produzir solo em abundância a mesma planta; cobrir-se de folhas árvore; tornar-se amarelo”), existe o adjetivo uarssii, “amarelo-avermelhado”. O nome de Brasil aplicado a uma terra lê-se já no Auto da fama, de Gil Vicente (1510): :Começay de nauegar :''yreis ao porto de Guinee :''perguntay lhe cujo he :''que o nam pode negar. :''Com ylhas mil :''deyxay a terra do Brasil :''tendeuos aa mão do sol... Não é claro, porém, que "terra do Brasil" seja neste caso o nome de uma terra sul-americana: pode tratar-se da ilha mítica ou de caso análogo a Terra do Fumos, Terra dos Cafres, Terra da Seda, etc. A identificação é menos duvidosa, porém, nesta outra passagem: ''“As trimta ffolhas Achares o brazyle. / &c”, em O livro de Francisco Rodrigues, redigido antes de 1515. No Dicionário de Antonio de Moraes Silva, editado em 1813, brasil era tratado como adjetivo e como substantivo no plural para designar os nativos da região: :BRASÍL, adj. Pao brasil: vermelho, de que se extrahe tinta da mesma còr, cosinhando-o em agua. § Còr brasil; i. é, de páo brasil. § Os Brasís: os Índios naturaes do Brasil. Quanto ao termo "brasileiro", é citado pela primeira vez em 1706, segundo o Dicionário Houaiss. Referia-se inicialmente aos que comercializavam pau-brasil e depois, informalmente (e, de início, pejorativamente), aos nascidos na colônia, para diferenciá-los dos oriundos de Portugal. Foi só em 1824, na primeira constituição brasileira, que passou a designar legalmente as pessoas naturais do Brasil. Em ''Brasil na lenda e na cartografia antiga. de Gustavo Barroso (1941), a tese segundo a qual o nome do País deriva da mítica ilha irlandesa ganhou conotações anti-semitas. Partindo da hipótese, plausível, segundo a qual os navegadores portugueses conheciam a Ilha Brazil, pois estava reproduzida em vários mapas, Barroso afirmou que houve fusão das duas vertentes da palavra Brasil na definição do nome do país, ignorando as unânimes referências em favor da madeira. Tratava-se de tentar conferir ao nome do país uma origem mais digna do que uma reles mercadoria. Ele é explícito a este propósito: :Aliás, a origem a que nos inclinamos é mais agradável ao espírito e ao coração dos brasileiros. Não pode haver quem não prefira que o apelido de seu torrão natal signifique Terra Abençoada, Terra dos Afortunados, dos Bem-aventurados, of the Blest, do que recorde tão somente o utilitário e vulgar comércio do pau de tinta (...) exercido nos primeiros dias da conquista, não pelos portugueses idealistas que a realizaram, mas pelos cristãos novos Loronhas e Bixordas. Loronha é Fernando de Noronha, primeiro contratador do comércio de pau-brasil, que deu nome à ilha da costa do Brasil e que alguns historiadores julgar ter sido judeu (cristão novo). Brasil, conclui Barroso, é a terra referida pelo poeta Griffin: “And they called it O’Brasil, the isle of the blest!”. Posição semelhante a de Barroso, sem o anti-semitismo, foi defendida por Geraldo Cantarino em seu livro de 2004, ''Uma ilha chamada Brasil. O paraíso irlandês no passado brasileiro. Referências *Charles Squire, Mitos e Lendas Celtas, São Paulo: Nova Era, 2003. *The Mythical Island of Hy-Brasil http://celticmythpodshow.com/blog/2008/04/03/the-mythical-island-of-hy-brasil/ *Ilha Brazil http://movv.org/2006/11/26/ilha-brazil/ *LoveToKnow: Brazil (Island) http://www.1911encyclopedia.org/Brazil_(Island) *Larissa de Souza Lopes, "Um estudo discursivo de diversos dicionários a partir do vocábulo Brasil" www.iel.unicamp.br/seer/sepeg/ojs/include/getdoc.php?id=171&article=65&mode=pdf *The Boyne Valley and Newgrange, Eire http://www.druidry.org/obod/sacred_sites/boyne.html *Breasal Etarlam http://www.tartanplace.com/faery/gods/breasal.html *O significado da palavra Brasil http://mitoblogos.blogspot.com/2006_09_03_archive.html *Principal Families of Ulster: In Armagh (From "Irish Pedigrees; or, the Origin and Stem of the Irish Nation" by John O'Hart, Fifth Edition, 1892) http://www.libraryireland.com/Pedigrees1/Armagh.php *Pero Luís de Sousa do Brasil, o Genearca http://assisbrasil.org/genearca.html